


Hortensia

by Reidr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mummy is adorable and worried
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidr/pseuds/Reidr
Summary: Margareth et Carlton Holmes avaient toujours été préoccupés par leurs enfants. Si Mr Holmes était malgré tout le plus pragmatique, c'était parce que sa femme s'en rongeait sans cesse les ongles. Elle était celle qui tenait cette maison debout, il était celui qui réglait le thermostat familial. Et ça fonctionnait. Étonnement, ça fonctionnait.





	Hortensia

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
> Un peu de contexte familiale pour les Holmes :) Avec en plus un John Watson qui apparaît bien plus tôt que prévu dans la vie de Sherlock.  
> Je suis navrée, je n'ai absolument pas respecté les noms des parents Holmes. Je n'ai pas d'excuses..

Margareth et Carlton Holmes avaient toujours été préoccupés par leurs enfants. Si Mr Holmes était malgré tout le plus pragmatique, c’était parce que sa femme s’en rongeait sans cesse les ongles. Carlton avait donc pour habitude de tempérer les inquiétudes de Margareth, bien qu’il soit lui-même totalement dépassé. Elle était celle qui tenait cette maison debout, il était celui qui réglait le thermostat familial. Il était souvent considéré comme la personne saine de ce cocon, elle était considérée comme la femme la plus intelligente du voisinage. Et ça fonctionnait. Étonnement, ça fonctionnait.  
Puis leur petite dernière commença à se dévoiler. Les deux frères aînés étaient des enfants beaucoup trop intelligents pour tous, et leur sœur les larguaient complètement. Elle devenait dangereuse, ses actions incroyablement aléatoires devenaient des menaces inimaginables venant d’une enfant de cet âge. Il fallut faire quelques choses avant qu’elle ne détruise complètement ses frères. C’est sans doute à partir de là que les choses se compliquèrent dans le foyer Holmes. Des photos furent retirées des murs, certaines conversations s’évitaient. Il ni avait jamais eu de tabou chez les Holmes, Margareth y avait toujours veillé. Il ni en aurait qu’un, Carlton y veillerait. Ils espéraient que ça fonctionnerait. Que Mycroft continuerait à parler en six langues différentes avec ses correspondants, et en apprendrait d’autres. Que Sherlock continuerait de noter sur son petit carnet toutes ses découvertes sur les animaux et plantes du bois qui longeait le quartier. Que l’ainé continuerait à regarder avec une exaspération amusée son petit frère avant d’accepter de jouer aux pirates. Margareth voulait désespérément voir Mycroft montrer à Sherlock comment les Vikings s’étaient implantés en Europe à l’aide des grandes cartes de sa chambre. Carlton les aiderait alors à fabriquer des drakkars en bois, et ça lui rappellerai ces années en temps qu’apprenti menuiser. Et si elle pleurait Eurus, elle se concentrerait sur ses fils. Mais, Malgré ses efforts, tout changea.  
Mycroft décida de retenir ce qui lui semblait essentiel dans l’enseignement de sa sœur, et le transmit à son jeune frère. Si chacun avait déjà acquis ce que Sherlock appellerait plus tard la science de la déduction, cette leçon-là fut plus difficile à mettre en pratique. Leurs fils, déjà si intelligents, si calculateurs, si observateurs, devinrent froids. Absolument distants avec le monde.  
Mycroft promit à ses parents de toujours veiller sur son frère et sa sœur ; il avait 13 ans. Sherlock promit d’essayer de rester en vie ; il avait 8 ans. Ils promirent de ne pas mettre cette distance qu’ils s’imposaient face aux autres entre eux et leurs parents. Ce fut tacite, mais ils en étaient tous soulagés. Même si tout devenait défectueux, ça fonctionnait. Étonnement, ça fonctionnait.

\---------

Margareth ne se souvenait pas de la période à laquelle elle avait cessé d’espérer que ses enfants se confient à elle.

Mycroft, du haut de ses 16 ans, était parti il y a deux ans dans une école prestigieuse avec des ambitions qu’elle ne pouvait que s’imaginer. Il voulait protéger sa famille. La crise qu’ils avaient traversée lui avait mis des idées bien tristes en tête, et il ne disait rien pour n’inquiéter personne. Il aimait le contrôle pour la protection qu’il pouvait offrir. Mais si son aîné n’était pas responsable et raisonnable, elle savait tout de même qu’il parviendrait à … peu importe ce qu’il voulait, il y arriverait. Il conservait envers elle une grande tendresse et, lorsqu’il leur rendait visite, Carlton faisait toujours remarquer à sa femme qu’il semblait soulagé d’un poids énorme. Mycroft était heureux de les voir, et c’est tout ce que ces parents demandaient.  
Elle avait abandonné tout espoir d’avoir une relation privilégiée avec Eurus une semaine après qu’on la lui enleva. Elle continua cependant d’aller la voir tous les jours durant le mois suivant, interdisant cependant à ses fils d’aller la voir avant leur majorité. Cette enfant qu’elle avait tant chéri avant de regarder avec horreur croître tout ce qui avait fait qu’elle ne pouvait plus vivre chez les Holmes, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l’abandonner. Margareth rendu visite à sa fille une fois par semaine pendant ce que représentait une vie, avant d’espacer ces visites. Elle ne cessa jamais d’aller la voir, mais elle ne pouvait qu’écourter le temps passé avec elle, par mesure de prévention. Elle pleurait souvent ce cerveau qui ne devait avoir alors que 9 ans. Secrètement, dès l’après-midi où la cadette Holmes quitta le domicile familial, elle espéra que Mycroft trouve une solution. Si quelqu’un le pouvait, ce serait lui.

Ne lui restait à la maison que Sherlock. Sherlock qui allait maintenant un peu mieux. Il avait très mal vécu ses débuts à l’école, qui était bien trop différente de la maison. C’était un nouvel endroit, dans lequel personne ne parlait sa langue. Dans le foyer Holmes, On souriait devant ses excentricités dont il ne se rendait pas compte, on lui ébouriffait gentiment les boucles, on le grondait de s’être mis plein de boue avec une part de gâteau. Et tout son monde -réduit puisqu’il se cachait lorsqu’invités il y avait- le comprenait. Là-bas, ces camarades le regardaient avec moqueries, pleuraient pour un rien et étaient, selon ses propres mots, bêtes. Son professeur était un idiot et lui faisait regretter d’être plus intelligent. Il avait alors fait de nombreuses crises, et si Margareth et Carlton s’étaient souvent demandés si continuer l’enseignement à domicile n’était pas mieux, ils n’en firent rien. Leur fils devait être en mesure de s’acclimater à la société, même s’il ne s’y adapterait sûrement jamais. Aujourd’hui, Sherlock y était habitué. Il était à l’école avec des enfants plus âgés, et n’apprenait pourtant pas grand-chose -Margareth doutait qu’il est appris quoi que ce soit à l’école depuis qu’il y était. Les enseignants ne voulaient pas lui faire sauter plus de trois classes, et son comportement n’arrangeait rien. Si Mycroft apprenait comment se faire aimer ou craindre de tous, Sherlock n’en avait, à cet âge, cure. Il apprenait à voir les gens. Si ses déductions avaient auparavant suscité l’admiration et les émois des adultes, elles commencèrent à cet âge à leur faire peur. Sherlock dérangeait, mettait en colère. Et il ne s’en formalisait pas. Les années précédentes avaient été plus dur que les regards méprisants et colériques. Le jeune garçon de 11 ans avait abandonné ses rêves de pirateries, et ses jeux ne se composaient plus que d’expériences que beaucoup jugeaient morbides et malsaines. Mrs Holmes fut impuissante devant les barrières que s’imposait son second fils. Ce qui la faisait garder espoir, c’était qu’il était passionné : il aimait profondément les sciences. Et c’était beau. Malgré la forteresse imprenable que devenait Sherlock, il développait une véritable passion qui le tiendrait accompagné jusqu’à la fin de sa vie. Alors, même si il ne parlait que pour être impertinent ou blessant, elle lui faisait toujours son goûter avec un sourire tendre quand il revenait de l’école. Et, parfois, il lui racontait sa journée. Jamais rien de précis, c’était souvent des piques envers ses camarades et son professeur, l’avancement d’une expérience, la conclusion d’un livre qu’il avait lu. Il ne disait rien de ce qu’il avait sur le cœur, pour la bonne et simple raison qu’il se pensait sociopathe depuis un an. Il avait décrété en avoir les symptômes, sûrement pour se rassurer. Pour se protéger aussi. Et Sherlock avait confié à Carlton que les moqueries de ces camarades avaient largement diminuées (elle n’arriva jamais à s’inquiéter que Sherlock ne se fasse pas vraiment d’amis. Mais cela la peinait. Elle ne croyait que rarement les psychologues.).  
Et cet équilibre précaire fonctionnait. Étonnement, ça fonctionnait.

Pour toutes ces raisons, elle mit du temps à réagir lorsqu’il fut évident que Sherlock, ses boucles brunes trempées par la pluie mais le ventre réchauffé de la demie casserole de chocolat qu’il venait de boire, voulait parler.

  
« Quelque chose te tracasse, Sherlock ? »

  
Ce n’était pas réellement une question, juste une invitation à se livrer. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment faire. Et son mari était dans le jardin, à mettre leurs meubles d’extérieur à l’abri.

« Une professeur m’a confisqué mon livre. Elle a dit que je n’avais pas à apprendre le chinois pendant la classe. Mais je maitrise déjà parfaitement tout ce qu’elle peut m’apprendre. Elle est bête. Et je m’ennuie.  
\- Chéri, écoute-la ou sois plus discret. (Elle était sûre d’avoir un sourire dans la voix).  
\- Une fille des classes supérieures a été violemment insultée aujourd’hui.  
\- Tu la connais ? Elle n’est pas trop secouée ? »

  
Au regard qu’on lui lançait par-dessus le bol encore fumant, elle se doutait qu’elle ne posait pas les bonnes questions.

« Pourquoi ?  
\- Elle a avoué à ses copines qu’elle était amoureuse d’une fille. »

Margareth pensa avoir reçu un coup. Elle avait, évidemment, transmit les valeurs lui tenant à cœur à ses enfants et était sûre que ces fils avaient retenu leurs leçon. Mais elle avait négligé certaines choses. Stupide. Maintenant, Sherlock la regardait avec des yeux curieux, quémandeurs. Il voulait plus d’informations.

« Qu’en penses-tu, toi ?  
\- Je ne comprends pas. Si les gens sont assez idiots pour tomber amoureux, pourquoi ne le doivent-ils que sous certaines conditions ?  
\- Les avis divergent. Certains ne l’acceptent pas. Mais je suis d’accord avec toi, chacun devrait avoir le droit d’être amoureux de qui il veut »

Elle s’efforçait d’éplucher correctement son orange quand elle comprit que son fils, son tout petit, était effrayé. Et elle comprit.

« Tu sais, de moins en moins de personne sont contre cela.  
\- On peut n’aimer personne. »

  
Margareth prit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Elle était difficile, celle-là. Dangereuse, surtout. Sherlock se repliait facilement sur lui-même, il était important de ne pas le brusquer sur ce genre de questions. Elle savait avant même d’ouvrir la bouche que sa réponse serait décousue.

  
« On peut n’être attiré par personne, on peut être attiré par un type de personne sans en aimer une en particulier, on peut aimer très fort quelqu’un sans être attiré par les autres, on peut être attiré par quelqu’un Sans tomber amoureux. Mais il ne faut pas s’y fermer, sait-on jamais.  
\- Moi je sais.  
\- Non Sherlock, tu ne sais pas. Tu as 11 ans. Tu te feras sûrement des amis dans le futur, et peut être … »

  
Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, haussant ostensiblement les sourcils. Elle vit le sourire de son fils, même s’il était minuscule, alors qu’il chuchotait n’être pas capable de tels sentiments.

\---------------------

\- Sherlock, je t’appelle parce que c’est bientôt ton anniversaire. Nous viendrons te chercher pour le week-end. 15 ans, mon petit Sherlock a déjà 15 ans.. Je te revois encore courir dans le jardin, avec tes bottes de pluie jusqu’aux genoux et ton grand chapeau. On voyait à peine tes yeux ! Oui, Carlton. Ton père demande ce que tu veux pour ton anniversaire. Nous t’avons déjà trouvé ce que tu nous as demandé aux dernière vacances, mais il est vrai que ne comprenons pas vraiment à quoi tout cela va te servir.. Ne voudrais tu pas quelque chose en plus ?  
\- Je veux chasser l’ennuie.  
\- Ah, tu es là mon chéri ! Je croyais être sur messagerie. Depuis que tu as retiré ton accueil vocal, je ne sais jamais si tu es à l’autre bout du fil ou non !

\-------------------------

\- Bonjour Maman.  
\- Mycroft ! Tu m’as appelé avant-hier, tout va bien ?  
\- Oui. Je tenais juste à vous informer que serai injoignable quelques jours.  
\- Oh, pourquoi ?  
\- Je quitte l’Angleterre pour un temps, et les prochains jours vont être bien remplis. Je profite de mes dernières heures avant tout ce remue-ménage.  
\- Est-ce une bonne nouvelle pour toi ?  
\- Oui, en fait. Une très bonne nouvelle. Si tout se passe comme je l’espère, la suite pourrait être particulièrement agréable.  
\- Je suis contente pour toi. Je n’ai toujours pas compris ce que tu faisais actuellement, mais j’entends un sourire dans la voix. Je suis fière de toi, tu réussis ! Je ne sais pas quoi, mais tu réussis.  
\- Merci maman. Papa est dans le jardin, n’est-ce pas ? Je le rappellerai avant ce soir.  
\- D’accord chéri. Fait bien tes bagages, n’oublie rien. Met tes chaussettes au fond de la valise, ça économise de la place.  
\- Oui maman.  
\- Je t’embrasse Myc.  
\- Moi aussi. Et c’est Mycroft, s’il te plait.

\--------------------------

Mr et Mrs Holmes étaient toujours très excités quand leurs fils venaient leur rendre visite. Maintenant qu’ils étaient tous les deux loin de la maison, ils ne venaient plus que pendant les vacances. Bien qu’ils aient souvent Mycroft au téléphone pour leur donner des nouvelles, ils continuaient de s’inquiéter. Et puis, bien que leur aîné leur envoie des photos de lui et son frère régulièrement, ils ne pouvaient s’empêcher de les trouver à chaque visite incroyablement changés.

« Myc ! Tu es là ! Tu es le premier, comme toujours. Entre, entre, ton père va te décharger, ne t’en fais pas. Tu as bien de bagages, pour deux semaines ! Oh, tu as encore changé. Laisse-moi regarder un peu mon grand garçon. Et raconte-moi ton dernier voyage ! Tu en fais beaucoup, depuis deux ans. Tu n’es pas trop fatigué ?»

Peut-être en faisait elle trop. Elle n’en avait que faire. Qu’on la laisse profiter de ses enfants. Margareth ne posait jamais de question indiscrète à son fils, elle le savait secret. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il faisait, ni même si il avait quitté l’université. Juste qu’il … avait l’air de bien se porter. C’était le principal, non ?

« Je ne sais toujours pas de qui vous avez hérité cette classe typiquement anglaise. J’espère que tu as pris autre chose que des costumes, parce que je compte bien vous emmener en balade. Et nous devons finir tous ces minuscules objets de bois que tu voulais faire cet été.» Carlton avait toujours quelques minutes de perplexité quand il revoyait ses fils. Mais il se reprenait vite « Tu restes toutes les vacances, n’est-ce pas ? Tu pourras t’installer dans le bureau si tu as du travail, internet passe mieux. »

Mycroft eu un sourire indulgent avant de répondre à son père qu’il avait lui-même pris ses précautions.

« Mais merci. Si vous me proposait le bureau, je suppose que tu as finit ton livre, maman. Quel théorème as-tu révolutionné cette fois ?». Si c’était possible, Margareth trouva son fils plus pincé encore que d’habitude, malgré toute la tendresse qu’elle lisait dans ses yeux. Il les mena au salon comme s’ils étaient ses invités alors qu’elle lui répondait avec enthousiasme; elle ne le remarqua que lorsqu’elle fut assise confortablement dans son canapé. Les époux échangèrent un regard amusé, qui n’échappa bien entendu pas à Mycroft.

« J’aimerai vous parler de Sherlock avant qu’il n’arrive. Il s’arrange depuis quelques semaines pour que je ne puisse avoir que très peu de nouvelles de lui. Il a l’habitude de râler, de bouder, de faire l’enfant, mais pas de se cacher.  
\- Il a presque 18 ans, tu devrais cesser de l’espionner comme tu le fais. Le surveiller d’accord, mais laisse le vivre ! Fais lui confiance, Myc. Tu t’en fais trop.  
\- J’ai peur qu’il reprenne ses mauvaises habitudes sous prétexte qu’il s’ennuie de nouveau.  
\- Tu te fais des idées. »

Elle dériva rapidement la conversation, certaine que s’il se passait quelque chose, elle le verrait en voyant Sherlock. Et elle lui demanderait.  
Sherlock se fit cependant attendre jusqu’en fin d’après-midi. Et lorsque les deux frères se firent face, ils se tendirent tous deux. Même pour elle, c’était clairement visibles. Une dispute ?  
Le nouvel arrivant embrassa rapidement sa mère avant de filer au salon saluer son père, pour disparaître ensuite à l’étage. Mycroft avait l’air profondément inquiet, alors Carlton lui fit signe un signe de main et il rejoignit son frère.

« Que vient-il de se passer ?  
\- Ils ont dû se disputer. Sherlock n’est jamais heureux de le voir, mais aujourd’hui, C’était différent. Comme lorsque Myc a découvert.. Tout ce qu’il y avait à remarquer l’année dernière.  
\- Tu devrais découvrir ce qui se trame, alors. »  
Son mari devait s’être donné pour mission d’envoyer tout le monde à l’étage. Elle n’aimait pas écouter aux portes. Elle monta tout de même. Pour être sûre.

« Quelqu’un s’occupe déjà de ça. Et bien mieux que toi.  
\- Je croyais qu’on avait trouvé une solution contre ton ennuie.  
\- Je déteste me répéter, tu le sais. Mais puisque tu as décidé d’être idiot : quelqu’un s’occupe déjà de ça.  
\- Montre-moi ton bras.  
\- Il n’y a rien ! Lâche-moi ! »

Margareth se demanda très sérieusement si elle devait intervenir quand il fut clair qu’ils se luttaient pour Le Bras de Sherlock.

« Tu vois, il ni a rien !  
\- Tu as des marques sur la totalité du bras, Sherlock.  
\- Elles sont vieilles ! Même toi et ton gros nez pouvaient le voir !  
\- Elles datent d’après l’été.  
\- Tes capacités de déductions nous transcendent tous.  
\- Depuis quand ?  
\- Je suis clean depuis début octobre.  
\- Et à qui doit-on cet exploit ? »

Ils s’approchaient des escaliers, alors elle vint à leur rencontre.

« Vous vous disputerez plus tard. Aujourd’hui, ce sont les retrouvailles. Ingrats. »  
Margareth comptait sur Carlton pour calmer les choses. Elle allait devoir avoir de sérieuses discussions dans les prochains jours. Et ça fonctionnerait, comme toujours.

\------------------

Sherlock avait tenu à l’assister en cuisine. Elle en fut d’abord plus qu’étonnée. En y réfléchissant, elle y voyait un signe. Elle envoya donc les deux autres hommes de la maison faire les courses.  
Depuis son arrivé la semaine précédente, Sherlock ne faisait que s’enfermer dans sa chambre - qui ressemblait plus à un laboratoire de chimie qu’à une chambre d’adolescent- et errer autour d’elle, mains jointes et regard fixé sur un point visible de lui seul. Il était devenu intenable durant les deux jours que Mycroft avait passés à Londres, puis s’était hérissé quand il revint avec un sourire suffisant et triomphant. Elle ne s’attendait pas que son cadet lui parle, mais profitait de sa présence étrangement calme et lui apportait tout le réconfort qu’une mère peut apporter.  
Évidemment, l’assistance de Sherlock se résuma à s’asseoir sur une chaise de la cuisine, coudes sur les cuisses et mains jointes. Elle sursauta lorsqu’il parla, quarante minutes après s’être installé.

« Jusqu’à quel âge est-il socialement normal de demander conseil à sa mère ? »

Cette question sortait de nulle part, vraiment. Les questions de Sherlock pour ses parents étaient d’ordre purement pratique depuis bien des années, et il s’adressait généralement à son père pour comprendre les normes sociales. Ce qui était particulièrement rare, puisqu’il s’en fichait singulièrement et n’appliquait que rarement les conseils donnés.

« Il ni a pas d’âge, les gens demandent conseils à leurs parents jusqu’à la fin de leur vie. »

Comme toujours, elle n’eut qu’à voir sa moue pour se rectifier.

« C’était une façon d’engager la conversation ? -il hocha la tête- Parle-moi.  
\- Tu ne diras rien à Mycroft, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, chéri.

\- Comment sait-on que l’on s’attache à quelqu’un ? »

Elle s’empêcha d’arrêter de battre les œufs et de sourire. Ou de paraître victorieuse. Parce que c’était ici une grande victoire.

« Le fait que tu te poses la question est à prendre en compte, je crois.  
\- Il dit être mon ami. »

Il avait hésité sur le dernier terme, et fronçait maintenant les sourcils, regardant les meubles de la cuisine comme s’ils le menaçaient.

« Mais je n’ai pas assez de données pour savoir si …  
\- Le fait que tu remettes en question la sociopathie que tu proclames avoir depuis enfant est une donnée intéressante. Tu te caches de Mycroft parce que tu passes du temps avec lui, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Il est insupportable.  
\- Je lui demanderai de ne pas t’embêter avec ça. Il s’inquiète, tu sais. Mais je suis contente que cette personne t’éloigne des seringues.  
\- Tu nous as entendus. »

Elle rit de ce ton implorant. Son fils aurait dû faire du théâtre. Il pourrait en faire. Elle essayait d’avoir l’air légère avec les problèmes d’addictions de son fils, mais c’était très difficile. Savoir qu’il avait craqué en rentrant à l’école lui avait fait se ronger les ongles, et Carlton avait dû lui répéter une dizaine fois qu’il n’y avait pas touché depuis presque trois mois, selon ses dires. Ça la rendait folle de savoir que son bébé avait recourt à de tels extrémités Pour pallier à son ennuie profond.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire.  
\- Tu n’as cas laissé les choses aller. Tant qu’il ne t’ennuie pas trop, continue de le côtoyer. C’est de cela qu’il s’agit n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Il ne peut pas devenir ennuyeux.  
\- Il n’est pas idiot ?  
\- Si. Mais pas ennuyeux. »

N’importe qui entrant dans cette pièce se demanderait quel problème physique complexe Sherlock résolvait. Il était si concentré…  
Ils ne purent continuer leur conversation. La porte d’entrer s’ouvrit, et avec cela s’éleva la voix de Carlton -il se plaignait d’avoir oublié elle ne savait quoi. Margareth était heureuse d’avoir parlé, d’avoir été mise dans la confidence. Aussi court que cela avait pu être. Lorsque Mycroft passa le seuil de la cuisine, il éleva un sourcil dans une question muette. Elle devait certainement afficher, en plus d’un sourire bienveillant parfaitement maternel, une mine un peu trop heureuse pour une femme ayant simplement préparé le repas. Et Sherlock, certainement replier dans son palais mental, était clairement en intense réflexion. Une intense réflexion qui méritait tout de même qu’il ait un petit sourire -petit mais parfaitement visible pour un œil aguerri.

« Tu m’aides à ranger les courses, chéri ? »

  
Mycroft avait sûrement parfaitement deviné ce qui se tramait ici. Pourtant, il ne dit rien. Il dirait sûrement quelque chose plus tard. Il acquiesça et ouvrit le placard en face de lui.

« Papa veut que allions au lac demain.  
\- Quelle charmante idée ! Vous ni êtes pas allés depuis au moins deux ans. Lorsque vous étiez petits, nous y allions si souvent. Ça nous fera du bien. Il faudra mettre de gros pulls, il fait particulièrement froid.  
\- Je comptais aller voir Eurus le jour suivant, pour lui offrir un cadeau de Noël. Je sais qu’elle n’y accorde aucune importance, mais j’ai trouvé quelque chose qui devrait lui plaire. Viendras-tu avec moi ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais tu sais que je ne peux pas y aller longtemps. »

Il lui embrassa la joue, comme pour lui signifiait que ce n’était pas grave. Dès sa majorité, il était allé la voir. Il ne parlait avec elle que de sujet stratégiquement choisit à l’avance, pour ne rien risquer. Il allait dans ce lieu sordide certainement plus souvent que son père. Sans aucune surprise, Sherlock n’avait jamais demandé à aller voir sa sœur.  
Une dizaine de minutes après qu’ils se soient simplement assis autour de la table pour discuter, Sherlock revint parmi les mortels :

« Ou est papa ?  
\- Il est retourné en ville. Il avait oublié de passer au garage. Il oublie de plus en plus de choses. »

Bien qu’il participait activement à la vie de la maison et assouvissait toujours les envies de bavardages de ses parents lorsqu’il était à la maison, Mycroft n’était jamais loin de son laptop. Margareth admirait cette capacité qu’il avait de papoter de sujets légers avec elle tout en trafiquant elle ne voulait savoir quoi sur sa machine. Mais le regard qu’il lança par-dessus son écran à Sherlock aurait pu narguer la Reine elle-même.

« Alors petit frère, as-tu pu parler de ce mystérieux John Watson à maman comme tu l’entendais ? »

La cuisine aurait aussi pu les avaler tous ensemble. Le regard narquois contre les yeux écarquillés, qui devinrent vite plissés à l’extrême. Carlton n’était pas là. Elle paniqua un peu à l’idée de devoir jouer aux arbitres.

« Tu as donc bien profité de ces deux jours pour trouver ce que tu as pu. C’est petit, Mycroft, même pour toi. Surtout pour toi et ton énorme nez que tu laisses traîner partout, en fait.  
\- Vous n’avez aucun cours en commun, vous êtes seulement dans le même campus. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrez ? Il a deux ans de plus que toi.  
\- Mycroft, laisse ton frère.  
\- Quand tu m’as dit que quelqu’un s’occuper de toi, j’ai affiné mes recherches. Voilà ce que je trouve : tu passes toutes tes journées avec un futur médecin. Un petit gars tout ce qu’il y a de plus banale. Au début je croyais qu’il avait recourt aux mêmes substances que toi, mais non. Juste un étudiants parmi d’autres, bien sous rapports. Quoique légèrement sanguin, hm ?  
\- Tu ne le connais pas. Occupe-toi de ton tour de taille  
\- Oh, il est différent, c’est cela ? Sherlock, s’attacher n’est pas un avantage.  
\- Je n’ai pas besoin d’un avantage. Et il ne me désavantage pas. Laisse-le.  
\- Tu le regretteras, et tu viendras encore  
\- Ça suffi tous les deux ! »

Finalement, elle explosa. Sans son mari pour tempérer, le thermostat explosait.  
Elle parla -cria- un bon moment avant que Mycroft ne baisse le regard avec une grimace. Le sourire suffisant de Sherlock ne dura plus longtemps. Carlton rentra et l’atmosphère se détendit graduellement. Ça fonctionnait.

\---------------

Margareth chérissait les après-midi qu’elle passait seule dans le salon avec sa famille. Ceux-ci étaient, en raison de l’âge de ses enfants, de plus en plus rares. Mais c’était Pâques alors ses garçons étaient là. Sherlock accompagnait son père à l’hôpital, elle était aujourd’hui seule avec Mycroft. Elle l’observait sans discrétion depuis le canapé, un livre en main. Il était, là où Sherlock serait affalé avec une grâce inopinée, assis bien droit sur le fauteuil en face du siens, quoi que légèrement penché en avant pour taper sur son ordinateur. Son visage, comme souvent neutre, montrait tout de même une profonde concentration. Elle voyait qu’il se sentait assez à l’aise ici car sa garde était baissée, comme en témoignaient les quelques soupirs qu’il s’autorisait sans y penser, ou sa main qu’il passait de temps à autres sur son visage.  
Margareth, comme son mari, se faisait dû soucis pour lui. Sherlock était celui qu’il fallait surveiller, pourtant Mycroft était celui pour lequel ils s’inquiétaient le plus. Leur masque de glace était très différent.

« Qui a-t-il, maman ? »

Il avait à peine levé les yeux pour la regarder. Mycroft voyait tout.

« Comment se passe ta vie, en dehors de ton travail ? Tu ne parles jamais de toi. »

Il leva les sourcils, visiblement amusé. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Sa vie ne constituait que de travailler, surveiller son frère, rassurer ses parents. Il misait sur le travail. Il misait tout sur le travail.

« Quand penses-tu à toi, Mycroft ?  
\- Je le fais. Et je n’ai pas besoin de plus. Je vais accomplir de grandes choses, tu sais.  
\- Quand penses-tu à ton bonheur ? »

Il l’a regardé maintenant comme on regarde une enfant qui ne comprend pas. Elle était sûrement naïve, mais ce qu’elle disait n’était pas dénué de sens. Elle aimerait pourvoir faire quelque chose, mais elle sait qu’elle ne le peut pas.

« Je n’en ai pas besoin. »

Mycroft misait tout sur le mensonge.

\------------------------

Lorsque Sherlock avait déclaré au téléphone que John viendrait quelques jours ici, Carlton avait failli se couper un doigt. Margareth avait dû l’emmener à l’hôpital, et il dit au médecin -qui crut a un homme délirant devant la perte de sang- qu’il ne fallait pas tailler du bois alors que l’un de leur fils appelait : c’était trop dangereux. Le médecin commença à se poser des questions quand il se rendit compte d’à quel point la femme de son patient souriait.  
Ils rappelèrent le lendemain Sherlock pour plus de détails.

« Nos examens de fin d’année tombent la même semaine. La semaine d’avant est consacré aux révisions, mais on sait tous les deux qu’on sera plus efficace en travaillant loin de Londres. » Elle ne pouvait que sourire devant le mensonge de son fils. Sherlock ne révisait pas, c’était même devenu un principe.  
« John ne bénéficiera pas d’un bon environnement de travail chez lui, alors je lui ai proposé de venir à la maison.  
\- Bien sûr chéri. Donne-moi juste les dates. John est-il allergique à certaines choses ? »

Sherlock ne se contenta pas de lui dire ce à quoi John était allergique. Il lui envoya par mail la liste de tout ce qu’il n’aimait pas, que ce soit alimentaire ou non, ainsi que les sujets à éviter (elle ne comprit pas très bien si elle ne devait pas parler d’alcool ou si elle ne devait pas en proposer, mais soit) et même les anecdotes sur la maison qu’il prendrait plaisir à écouter. Cela laissa les époux perplexes, mais peut être que l’ami de Sherlock était aussi excentrique lui, contrairement à ce que disait Mycroft.

\-----------------------------

 

Il s’avéra que non. John n’était en rien excentrique. Il avait 20 ans, soit effectivement deux ans de plus que Sherlock, mais cela n’était pas très pertinent. Il était parti, l’année de sa majorité, faire une année de bénévolat dans une zone à risque mais était rentré plus tôt car blessé. Lui qui devait être embrigadé après ses études s’était retrouvé bien embêté parce que l’armée devait lui payait ses études. Mais, par chance, le contrat était déjà signé, alors il ferait ses années pour la reine dans des hôpitaux militaires en Angleterre, sauf si on venait à manquer de soldats. Il vivait, lorsqu’il n’était pas sur le campus, avec sa sœur et sa mère. John a de bonnes manières, un sourire charmant, des jeans et des baskets, des cheveux blonds, un rire sur le visage, un regard affectueux pour Sherlock. John lève les yeux au ciel, fronce les sourcils, sourit avec complicité à son fils, tient sans y faire attention le sac plein sang de Sherlock, discute de tout, est intelligent. John rit souvent. John fait souvent rire Sherlock. La première fois que Margareth les entend éclater de rire dans la cuisine, elle sursaute violemment. Elle ne pense pas avoir entendu son fils rire autant depuis qu’Eurus a quitté la maison. John n’est pas banal. Ils sont tellement complices …

« Vous avez besoin d’aide, madame Holmes ?  
\- Ne t’en fait pas John, Carlton va m’aider avec ça. Tu fais une pause dans tes révisions ?  
\- Oui, je pense m’y remettre ce soir. C’est vraiment gentil de votre part de m’accueillir ici. J’avance bien.  
\- Oh, tu sais, mes fils n’ont jamais ramené personne à la maison. Alors ça me fait bien plaisir. Et puis pour une fois que Sherlock parle d’un ami, tu n’imagines pas depuis quand j’espère te rencontrer ! »

Elle se demande un instant si elle n’en a pas trop dit, si, depuis trois jours qu’il était, elle n’en faisait pas trop avec John. John l’ami de Sherlock. Mais il souriait doucement en rangeant les instruments de Sherlock dans leur étui pour débarrasser la table. Ce gamin était une perle. Mycroft lui avait dit qu’il était sanguin, accro à l’adrénaline, et que, loin d’arrêter Sherlock quand il faisait les choses irréfléchis et dangereuses qu’il avait pris l’habitude de faire, il l’accompagnait. Margareth voyait surtout qu’il prenait soin de son fils, mettait une limite, et faisait en sorte qu’ils ne terminent pas à l’hôpital ou à l’hospice. C’était bien.

« Tu sais où est Sherlock ?  
\- Il est allé à la clinique vétérinaire. Je crois que votre frigo va être envahi.  
\- Je me dis toujours qu’il faut vider le frigo du garage pour toutes ces choses, puis j’oublie de le faire avant qu’il n’arrive. La prochaine fois, il faut que tu dises à Sherlock de me le rappeler. Pour notre bien à tous. »

Elle s’entendait bien avec lui. Ils riaient souvent. Elle savait que Carlton l’appréciait aussi, et qu’il s’installer depuis deux jours dans le bureau avec John dans silence rarement rompu. Elle lui proposerait de revenir.

« John ! Il faut rentrer à Londres ! Un huit clos nous attend !  
\- Même s’il y a eu un meurtre particulièrement intéressant, il attendrait la fin des exams. De toute façon Greg a interdiction de te donner quoi que soit. »

C’était devenu habituel. Depuis qu’elle avait brisé la glace avec John, Sherlock cherchait à rentrer. Et John, John qui semblait tout comprendre, levait yeux au ciel et contrecarrait ses plans. Mais cette fois semblait un peu différente. Sherlock avait l’air en colère. Il se précipita à l’étage, et John le suivi avec toute l’inquiétude qu’un homme pouvait ressentir. C’était assez surréaliste, en fait.

« Oh, ça me rappelle Noël.  
\- Oui, mais je ne monterai pas les espionner.  
\- Pourquoi diable irais-tu ?  
\- Je pourrai m’inquiéter. Sherlock en colère n’est jamais bon signe.  
\- Ils passent leurs journées ensemble.  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu meurs d’envie de monter. Vas-y, tu me raconteras. »

Margareth n’aimait pas écouter aux portes. Mais cela semblait être important. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre de Sherlock, son laboratoire, donc absolument pas en terrain neutre. Ils n’élevaient pas la voix. Sherlock semblait proche du désespoir et John nageait dans l’incompréhension.

« Pourquoi tu t’entends si bien avec eux ? Pourquoi faire .. Tout ça ? Tu n’es pas obligé.. Je savais que ce n’était pas une bonne idée de te faire venir ici.  
\- Sherlock, de quoi tu parles exactement ? Tu aurais préféré que tes parents me détestent ? Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas.  
\- Éclaire-moi, alors. Ca a l’air de te bouleverser.  
Vous agissez tous comme si tu entrais dans la famille ! »

Aïe. Certainement que John allait accuser le coup. C’était .. Et bien c’était le genre de remarque qui faisait mal. Elle était sûre que Sherlock ne voulait pas faire de mal à son ami, qu’il ne rendait pas compte de ses paroles, mais c’était dur d’entendre ce genre de chose.

« Ah. Je comprends mieux. Désolé, je vais .. Faire en sorte que tu n’es plus cette impression.  
\- Oh, pitié John. Ne te vexe pas comme un enfant, tu sais ce que je voulais dire.  
\- Oui, tu as été plutôt explicite. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas me … Peu importe. Ne t’inquiète pas.  
\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Vraiment. Tu as mal compris. Je veux que tu te sentes bien ici, que tu sois un invité privilégié, comme .. Une entrée dans la famille. Je ne comprends pas juste pourquoi vous agissez tous ainsi. »

D’accord. Margareth avait flairé quelque chose dès l’arrivé de John, mais là elle voulait hurler au monde sa victoire. Alors elle redescend doucement les escaliers, sans bruit, pour les laisser tranquilles. Elle s'assoit sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil de son mari et se penche pour l’embrasser. Ca fonctionnait. Étonnement, leur foyer continuait de fonctionner et son fils allait vraiment mieux.

« Parfois, rien qu’à voir ton visage et ses ombres, j’entends ce que tu as entendu. »

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà :)  
> J'espère que ça vous a plu .. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !  
> Aussi je me demande s'il est nécessaire d'écrire une suite .. Dîtes moi si vous en voulez une.


End file.
